The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space
The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space, also known as the 2029 Space Battle, was a battle that occurred on March 29, 2029. It involved members of the All's Alliance—the Avengers, the Defenders, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, and Dylan Guptill—fighting against Devil Hulk, the Tails Doll, and Sonichu. It serves as an early chapter of Infinity War I. Dylan Guptill has destroyed Tony Stark's old body, though his energy still remains alive. Motorbeam gives Stark a temporary body, which resembles Scarlett Johansson. Meanwhile, Devil Hulk has been trapped in a small containment field, sitting aboard the Helicarrier. Guptill accidentally knocks it over and cracks it open, setting Devil Hulk free. He absorbs Dr. Bruce Banner, and everyone tries to break him free to no avail. The Tails Doll tries to help Banner escape from Devil Hulk. He succeeds, though he is overwhelmed by the gamma radiation, and he finds himself inadvertently absorbing many souls until Red She-Hulk motivates Banner to get out. Ghost Rider comes in and siphons out all the souls from Tails Doll, like he did in 2013. Tails Doll returns to normal. Motorbeam rescues Stark and gives him his old body again. Guptill's energy is then transferred into the woman's body. Guptill breaks free and injects one of Banner’s gamma serums into himself, going on a rampage in the streets. Meanwhile, Chris-chan, on a journey to Africa in search of a lover (it's really just another prank he fell for), discovers a piece of the Tesseract lying in a crater. He absorbs its power, slowly turning into Sonichu. With his new powers, he exclaims, "I'm one of the gods now!" He then begins to fly into space. Devil Hulk takes control of the Tails Doll, out of spite for cutting off ties to him in 2010, and they both fly off into space to wreak havoc there. The Tails Doll has been super-charged with gamma radiation from Banner, left over from the absorption. The Avengers split into two teams to deal with Guptill and Devil Hulk. Black Widow, Red She-Hulk, and Firemult go to fight Guptill, while the rest (Meder-Human, Motorbeam, Jolt, Stark, Banner, Thor, Captain America, and Zaves) go to fight Devil Hulk. As they leave, they get an emergency call from S.H.I.E.L.D. stating that someone is flying into space to prove his supposed godliness. Guptill is defeated, waking up in his old body in the infirmary. He realizes that he caused all this chaos, and he vows to put a stop to it. Meanwhile, the fight in space intensifies, requiring more and more reinforcements. As the remaining Avengers and some of the Ternary Avengers (Black Widow, Red She-Hulk, Firemult, the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, and the Defenders) prepare to head into space, Guptill stows away on one of the Mini-Carriers that is set to take off. By the time they're in space (right before the space battle ends), they find Guptill and ask what he's doing there. He tells them that he's ready to rectify his wrongdoings and is ready to help take on the attackers. They refuse, though he insists. The Avengers and the Ternaries defeat Devil Hulk and Tails Doll. Tails Doll returns to normal, while Devil Hulk loses his power and is sent elsewhere. Devil Hulk winds up stuck in a universe where he's in the NBA. Right as things settle down, Sonichu shows up and tries to take on the Avengers. To their surprise, Sonichu manages to defeat all the Avengers. Upon seeing this, Guptill says, "I know what I have to do." Banner says, "You don't know what it could do to you." Guptill, in reply, says, "Let's not make this about me." Banner asks, "You sure about this?" Guptill answers, "I'm sure." Banner finally says, "Let's do this." Everyone joins hands to Guptill, who absorbs all their abilities at once and turns into Guptill 2000. This time, he has total control over it. As Sonichu boasts while he blasts people, Guptill 2000 says, "To quote a friend of mine, 'Guptill smash.'" Guptill 2000 and Sonichu then fight. Their fight is long and strenuous. At one point, they both blast beams and have a power struggle. Guptill 2000 seems to be winning, though when Sonichu has a flashback to his days of failure on YouTube, he "shows his fangs" and gains massive power, nearly overcoming Guptill 2000. Sonichu says, "I'm not the loser anymore! Now DIE, you!" Then, Guptill 2000 says, "You know what? Fuck you," and defeats Sonichu. Sonichu flies into space as he turns back into Chris-chan. Aftermath Guptill 2000 returns his powers back to the respective Avengers, transforming back to normal. Guptill now believes that he no longer possesses superpowers. Everyone celebrates their victory and returns back to New Earth. From this, Guptill says, "I guess, in the end, anyone can be a hero, even a self-entitled loser like myself." Back on Earth, Stark and Guptill agree to be business partners. Stark has been impressed by Guptill’s abilities, and he has decided to put the past behind him and take Guptill seriously. Guptill also forgives Stark of any past wrongdoings. Guptill says, "I may not know everything, but I do know one thing; the story is never over. This is just the beginning." Meanwhile, in space, Chris-chan is floating around. Thanks to his powers, he is able to survive in space. He winds up going into a portal by mistake, winding up in the same NBA universe as Devil Hulk. Chris is on a basketball. Category:Events Category:Infinity War I Category:Infinity Wars